We Belong
by What is this Feeling
Summary: We belong together was the only thing the petite blonde said before she connected their lips... Oneshot songfic using Pat Benatar's We Belong. Slightly AU. Based on situations in both the musical and book. Read and Review please!


We Belong

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or Pat Benatar's lyrics.

I am writing this songfic at the request of wickedfanatic06. She is working on a video for youtube that goes with the song "We Belong" so you should all watch it and her other videos as well. They're quite good. Just type wickedfanatic06 into the search engine on youtube. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Elphaba let a single tear roll down her emerald cheek as she watched the carriage pull away, taking with it the only person she had ever truly loved. She winced, partially because of the sting caused by her tear, but mostly from the pain she now felt tearing at her heart. She ached for her blonde counterpart as she watched the cart vanish from her sight. She shook her head and sighed sadly. Elphaba had promised Glinda that she would never leave her, and she had just broken that vow. She loved the blonde more than life itself and she knew that she was protecting her lover from the Wizard's wrath by leaving her, but now she just felt empty. 

She needed Glinda. Glinda, who knew what she was thinking just by gazing into her eyes. Glinda, who was the first being Elphaba had come into contact with that was not repulsed by her unusual skin color. Glinda, the woman that would forever hold her heart.

_We Belong, We Belong to the light  
Many times I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone_

Elphaba remembered the night that she had revealed her feelings for her blonde roommate. It was after the Oz Dust Ball, when Glinda had decided to give the green skinned woman a make over. After the peppy blonde had brushed Elphaba's hair and given her some sparkle, she had called the green girl beautiful. It was all too much for Elphaba and she left the room quickly, leaving behind a bewildered Glinda perched on her pink bed.

Elphaba ran to the only place she felt like she fit in; the library. She took a seat on the floor between the E and the F shelves and buried her head in her arms to think. A few minutes later, she heard timid footsteps and someone clear their throat quietly. She jerked her head up to meet crystal blue eyes inches away from her own. Her pulse began to race when she realized how close she actually was to her stunning roommate. Concern graced Glinda's fair features.

"Elphie, what happened back there?" Elphaba shrugged, feeling foolish for fleeing and for the reason of her departure.

"I guess… no one has ever called me beautiful before." She stared down at her hands, a blush creeping up her green cheeks. She flushed even more as she felt a soft hand push her raven locks from her face and cup her chin delicately, forcing her gaze upwards.

"But you are." After those words left the blonde's lips, Elphaba could hold herself back no longer. She pressed her green lips against the pink ones and help the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away slowly to see Glinda's reaction. The smaller woman only smiled and pulled her green roommate closer for another kiss.

* * *

_Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind_

Glinda sat in the carriage sobbing as quietly as possible into her hands. She had watched Elphaba until the crowd consumed her as the horses pulled the rickety buggie further away from her love. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst into a million pieces. Some old woman near her kept patting her arm saying,

"There, there dearie. No man is worth shedding this many tears over."

Glinda wanted to sock the old hag and tell her that Elphie was worth it. Elphaba had been her everything and now that she was gone the blonde felt as if her better half was missing. She loved the green skinned beauty with everything she had. A soft smile found its way to her lips as she remembered the moment she had fallen in love with Elphaba.

* * *

It had been a rainy day and the two roommates were trapped inside their dorm with nothing to occupy their time. Elphaba, as usual, had her nose stuck in a book and Glinda was doodling in her notebook. The blonde heard her girlfriend sigh and turned her attention to the green woman across the room. 

Elphaba was obviously reading something very important as her eyes were narrowed and she had taken her bottom lip between her teeth. The Gilikinese woman thought that her girlfriend was insanely beautiful in that moment and continued to study her until the other woman noticed and turned her gaze upon the blonde. Glinda let the chocolate color of Elphaba's eyes engulf her and continued to stare at her roommate. The green woman chuckled softly.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." Elphaba was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Why?" Glinda smiled, strode over to the green woman's side of the room, and kissed her soundly.

"Because I… I love you."

* * *

The blonde was jolted from her reverie by the carriage coming to a stop at the city gates. As the gates began to slowly swing open to admit passage to the road that would carry Glinda even further away from her lover, she realized that she couldn't just let Elphaba leave. Without another thought, she climbed over the other passengers, ripped the door open, and sprinted back into the heart of the city, ignoring the protests of the driver. She and Elphaba belonged together. 

_We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together_

Elphaba walked down an alley way to the run down inn that she had previously reserved a room in. She entered her quarters, shut the door, and flopped down on the bed, trying to forget her heartache. She observed the room. It was dingy, dark, and dank and had an odor of mildew. Her chest clinched as the green woman noted that it was similar to the room that Glinda and she had first made love in.

She remembered clearly the inn on the path to the Emerald City. The train had stopped to refuel for the night so the two women had decided to get a room. There was only one lumpy bed and no source for warmth so the pair found themselves huddled tightly together under the covers. The kiss started out innocent enough, but soon hands began to wander and clothing became an issue. Elphaba had made Glinda hers that night. She had never been as overjoyed as she was at the moment when she watched the blonde writhe under her and moan her name in pure ecstasy.

The green woman was pulled from her thoughts as a flash illuminated the small room and the following crack of thunder provided warning of the imminent storm. Elphaba thought of Glinda and hoped that she was warm and dry.

* * *

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway  
Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say_

Glinda ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the Green Gem Inn. After questioning many people on the streets about the location of her lover, she had learned the direction in which the green girl had fled and finally the location of Elphaba. She silently cursed the sky as a low rumble preceded the fierce looking clouds opening up and pouring its contents onto the Emerald City. Although most of the crowd that had previously occupied the streets had entered the building lining the streets for shelter, Glinda continued to run towards her destination; towards her Elphie. She had to be with her, no matter what.

_We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together_

The blonde sighed in relief as she reached the front door of the inn and pushed it open. The man operating the front desk eyed her queerly. She knew she must be a sight. Seeing a dripping wet rich woman in designer clothes, complete with running makeup and wild hair was not a common occurrence in the grand city, not even in a crummy place like the inn. Glinda ignored the curious stares and sloshed to the desk.

"Could you tell me what room Elphaba Thropp is in please, kind sir?" The man nodded mutely.

"Room 7." Glinda smiled her thanks before walking down a narrow hallway and knocking on a dirty door.

The green woman's chocolate eyes widened in shock as she beheld her lover standing in the door way of the room. She was at an utter loss for words and could only manage to open and close her mouth in shock.

"We belong together," was the only thing the petite blonde said before she connected their lips, careful not to drip any water on her precious Elphaba.

* * *

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palette clean  
We can't begin to know it  
How much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
Still you say_

Elphaba lay still in bed holding Glinda after a rather frantic bout of lovemaking. The only sound in the room was her lover's even breathing. She sighed softly and smiled as she hugged the sleeping blonde closer to herself. The Gilikinese opened her blue eyes and met the gaze of her emerald skinned beauty before moving her pale hand to gently cup a green cheek.

"I love you." Elphaba smiled at her girlfriend's declaration.

"I love you, too," the green woman whispered in response before kissing the woman before her. A frown suddenly graced Glinda's features and she firmly placed her hands on both sides of Elphaba's face, pushing the taller woman away from the kiss and forcing her to pay total attention to the blonde.

"Never leave me again," she demanded softly. "I don't think I'll be able to handle thinking that I'll never see you ever again a second time."

"Never," Elphaba agreed before nuzzling her face into the creamy neck and kissing a bare shoulder, adding, "We belong together."

_We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together

* * *

_

Well, that's all folks. I hope I've done you all proud. Anyhoo, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
